1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to communication systems, and particularly, to short message services of handheld communication devices.
2. Background
In wireless networks, end-user terminals, such as handheld communication devices, may be used to communicate in a variety of ways. One way is by short message services (SMS) feature. The most widely used application of handheld communication devices is SMS. Security of short message is important because the short message may be confidential.
In order to ensure that SMS messages are not inadvertently read by someone, a password is usually assigned to display the short message. When the user wants to read the short message, he must input the correct password. If the password is forgotten, the user will not be able to read the short message. If the user wants to share the password then a simple password may be used to ensure everyone can remember.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an automatic protection system that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.